Recent advances in networking technology have enabled delivery of information technology (IT) as a service (ITaaS). Features like cloud computing and virtualization have enabled enterprises to provide on-demand computing resources in a shared, self-serve model with a catalog of standardized service options. Policy based controls and orchestration to manage internal and external computing resources have enabled a seamless delivery of ITaaS. In such network environments, operating models and architecture can closely resemble a service provider environment even within an enterprise network. Thus, on-demand cloud computing can provide service providers and enterprises the ability to provision new services in minutes instead of weeks, rapidly scale infrastructure, and meter usage, resulting in enhanced IT service delivery, while driving down both operational and capital costs.